Judgement Day (2016)
Judgement Day (2016) was a professional wrestling pay per view event produced by War Hawks Entertainment Inc. for their SmackDown brand. It took place on February 10, 2016 from San Diego California. It was the first event in the WHEI Judgement Day chronology, the second SmackDown Pay Per View of season 1, and the sixth pay per view overall. The main event was a Last Man Standing Match for the WHEI WWE Championship in which Shawn Michaels defeated Shane McMahon to retain the championship. Also at the event Nightingale defeated Brie Bella in a Last Woman Standing Match to retain the WHEI Diva's Championship. Background The card included matches resulting from scripted storylines that were played out by the War Hawks on the SmackDown brand. Storylines played out on the War Hawks' weekly show ''Friday Night SmackDown. ''Wrestlers portrayed heroes, villains, or less distinguishable characters as they built tension that lead to a match or series of matches. The main feud heading into the event was between Shawn Michaels and Shane McMahon. With the two of them feuding over the WHEI WWE Championship. At Cyber Sunday, Michaels won the championship in a Fatal 4 Way. In the weeks that followed, he would take on all comers for one last go with the title. 2 weeks before Judgement Day, Shane McMahon would come out and request a title shot. SmackDown General Manager Ironman would infrom Shane that this wasn't his family's WWE and he would have to earn it. Shane said that was fine with him. That night McMahon defeated former champion Damien Mizdow to earn the right to face Michaels at the pay per view. It was later made a Last Man Standing Match due to the pre existing antimosity between the two from years before. A secondary feud heading into the event was between Kevin Owens, Daniel Bryan, and Bret Hart. With the 3 of them feuding over the WHEI United States Championship. At Cyber Sunday, Owens defeated Bryan in a ladder match to retain the championship. Also at the event, Hart won a match for a future United States Championship Match. After forgetting he promised Hart a title match and granting Bryan a rematch, Ironman fixed the situation by putting the three in a triple threat match to appease everyone. Well everyone but Owens. The primary tag team feud heading into the event was between Edge & Christian and The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso). With the two feuding over the WHEI WWE Tag Team Championship. After E&C won the title at Cyber Sunday, they celebrated in the ring the following SmackDown. However the Usos came out and said they grew up idolizing the pair, and wanted a chance to prove they were the best tag team on the roster. Edge and Christian agreed and a match between the two teams was scheduled for Judgement Day. A secondary tag team feud heading into the event was between Team B.A.D (Tamina & Naomi) and the team of Paige and Natalya. With the two teams feuding over the WHEI Diva's Tag Team Championship. The championship was established to give the Divas another championship to fight over, and a tournament to crown the first champions was made. Team B.A.D defeated The Chaotic Kittens (Amber & Kat) and Natalya & Paige defeated The Bella Twins (Nikki & Brie Bella) to advance to the finals at Judgement Day. Event Preliminary Matches The pay per view kicked off with a match between Edge & Christian and The Usos (Jimmy & Jey Uso) for the WHEI WWE Tag Team Championship. In the end, Christian hit the Killswitch on Jey Uso to win the match and retain the title for his team. After that was a match between Cactus Jack and Mark Henry. In the end Henry hit a World's Strongest Slam to win the match. Following that was a match for the WHEI Diva's Tag Team Championship between Team B.A.D (Naomi & Tamina) and the team of Paige and Natalya. In the end, Paige hit the Paige Turner on Naomi to win the match and the championship for her team. With this win Natalya and Paige became the first champions. Next was a Triple Threat Match for the WHEI United States Championship between Kevin Owens, Daniel Bryan, and Bret Hart. In the end, Hart capitalized on a Rolling Senton from the top rope by Owens on Bryan as Owens left the ring to win the match and the championship. Then was a match between The Ultimate Warrior and The Rock. In the end Warrior hit a Gorilla Press Slam followed by the Ultimate Splash to win the match. The penultimate match was a Last Woman Standing Match WHEI Diva's Championship between Nightingale and Brie Bella. In the end Brie missed a top rope cross body and Nightingale hit a DDT onto the chair, following this Brie was unable to make it to her feet and Nightingale won the match to retain the championship. Main event The main event was a Last Man Standing Match for the WHEI WWE Championship between Shawn Michaels and Shane McMahon. After a relatively short match Michaels hit Sweet Chin Music and McMahon was unable to make it to his feet before the 10 count. Thus Michaels won the match and retained the championship. Results External links Category:Pay Per Views Category:SmackDown Category:Season 1 Category:War Hawks Entertainment Inc. Category:WHEI